wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliminator
Eliminator (Combat in Wipeout 2048) is a game mode introduced in Wipeout 3. In Eliminator, the objective is to destroy as many contenders as possible. Gameplay In Eliminator, there is no limit on the number of laps, so players do not have to race. Instead, players have to destroy as many opponents and cause as much damage as possible. The weapon pads in this mode always give weapons. As always, the player can only hold one weapon. Any destroyed ships will respawn and be restored to full energy. In Wipeout 3, the player can set the target score from 1 to 99. The player scores by destroying an opponent craft or completing a lap. In this mode, the pit lane is disabled, so the only way to restore shield energy is by using Energy Drain. Any destroyed craft will respawn on the starting grid. The event ends when any contender reaches the target score. In Special Edition, this mode is only available in multiplayer mode. In Wipeout Pulse, the gameplay has been slightly changed. Weapons here are much more powerful than usual. Absorbing a weapon does not restore shield energy, but instead gives the ship a shield that protects it from weapons fired by opponents, as well as wall impacts, for a few seconds. Aside from using Leech Beam, another way to restore energy is by completing one full lap, restoring 20% of shield energy. In Wipeout HD Fury, players can also flip their ship so that they are able to fire weapons at an oncoming opponent ship. In Wipeout 2048, players have to at least reach the Pass/Elite Pass target score as fast as possible within the allotted time in Single Player Combat. Victory is assigned to the pilot with the highest score when time runs out. Unlike in the other games, all speed pads are removed. Players can even absorb weapons for health recovery, but it can only be done in Single Player Combat. Also, completing one full lap does not restore the ship health. Ships In Wipeout Pulse, each team has a metallic grey-colored ship for use in Eliminator. The ship is modeled after each team's ship model. This ship can be unlocked for use in the other game modes when the player accumulates a certain amount of loyalty points. In the PS2 version, this ship is pretty much similar, but it is colored after the team's base colors rather than grey. In Wipeout 2048, Fighter ships are best suited for this event due to their high Health and Firepower ratings. Scoring In Wipeout Pulse, players score when they destroy an opponent ship (shown with the green "Contender Eliminated" message). Unlike in the other games, there is no penalty for being destroyed. In Wipeout HD Fury, the scoring system is much different. Players score by inflicting damage on opponents using weapons, as well as destroying opponent ships, giving them more points. Completing one full lap also gives players extra points. On the flipside, getting destroyed deducts some points upon respawning. The scoring system in Wipeout HD Fury is as follows: *Cannon hit: 0.15 points *Leech Beam: 0.35 points per energy transfer *Bomb hit: 3.6 points *Mines hit: 0.8 point *Missile, Quake, and Rocket hit: 3.2 points *Plasma hit: 8 points *Destroying an opponent ship: 20 points *Completing one full lap (while facing in the right direction): 5 points *Being destroyed: -5 points In Wipeout 2048, the scoring system is similar to that of Fury, although the points earned are lowered. The scoring system in Wipeout 2048 is as follows: *Cannon hit: 0.12 points *Leech Beam: 0.28 points per energy transfer *Bomb hit: 2.8 points *Mines hit: 0.8 points *Missile, Quake, and Rocket hit: 2.4 points *Plasma hit: 6.4 points *Qirex Prototype Minigun hit: 0.3 points *Destroying an opponent ship: 5 points *Completing one full lap (while facing in the right direction): 2 points *Being destroyed: -5 points Standings In Wipeout Pulse and Wipeout HD Fury, as well as Multiplayer Combat in Wipeout 2048, the standings can be seen on the right side of the screen. The uppermost part shows the target score. The rightmost part shows the contenders' names and their current scores, as well as their current positions. Category:Game Modes